Wreck-it Rex Part 7 - Sugar Rush/Rex Meets Penny Peterson
Rex: (hearing some music and saw a big green logo) "super rush"? (Then saw a palace and racers racing) Oh, no! This is that candy go-cart game over by the Whac-A-Mole. I got to get out of here. Oh, no! My medal! (Realising that his medal is missing and found his medal is hanging on the top of a far candy tree) No, no, no, no, my medal! (Climbing the candy tree and ran up to it) No, no, my medal! (Then stopped by taffeta swamp he looked up and saw his medal and hop on the gumdrops then climbed the candy tree). *Penny: Hi, mister. (Rex then accidentally let go the grabbed it and saw penny) Hello. *Rex: Man, you scared me, kid. I nearly soiled myself. *Penny: what's your name? *Rex: Rex. Wreck-it Rex. *Penny: You're not from here, are you? *Rex: No, well, yeah. I mean, not from right in this area. I'm just doing some work here. *Penny: What kind of work? *Rex: some routine candy tree trimming. You probably want to step back. In fact, this whole area is technically closed while we're trimming. *Penny: -Who's "we"? *Rex: -Candy tree department (starts climbing again). *Penny: Where is everybody else? *Rex: It's just me today. *Penny: So you just meant like the royal "we"? *Rex: Yep. That's right. *Penny: Hey, are you a hobo? *Rex: No. I’m not a hobo, but I am busy. Okay? So you go home. *Penny: What's that? Didn't hear you. Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb. *Rex: Listen, I tried to be nice. *Penny: I tried to be nice (mocking Rex). *Rex: -You're mimicking me. *Penny: -You're mimicking me! (Mocking him again). *Rex: -Okay. *Penny: -Okay. (Mocking him third time). *Rex: That is rude, and this conversation is over (the climbs). *Penny: And this conversation is over. (mocking him again) I wouldn’t grab that branch if I were you. *Rex: I'm from the candy tree department, so I know what... *Penny: It's a double stripe. (Rex falls down a grabs another branch) Double stripes break. Why are your so freakishly small? *Rex: I don’t know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Penny: Why are you so freakishly... (looked up and saw Rex’s medal) Sweet mother of monkey milk! A gold coin! *Rex: (angrily) Don't Evan think about it. That is mine. *Penny: -Race you for it! (Then climbed the tree) *Rex: -Hey! I don’t have to race for it because it’s mine! *Penny: -Double stripe! *Rex: -Come back here! *Penny: -The winner! (Holding the medal) *Rex -Give it back! Give it! (Pulling a branch Penny flys up then he grab his medal penny bounced on his head and grabs it again then Rex grabs it again) *Penny: Double stripe. (Rex falls down and lands on a branch near the bottom of the taffeta lake the medal went up then penny grabbed it) Thank you! *Rex: Wait! Let me talk to you for one second. (Grabbing the branch down) Okay. Here's the thing. I'm not from the candy tree department. *Penny: Lying to a child. Shame on you, Rex. *Rex: But I wasn’t lying about the medal. That is my medal! That's why I was climbing the tree. It's mine! It's precious to me. That thing is my ticket to a better life. *Penny: Yeah, well, now it's my ticket. (She starts glitching) *Rex: -What the... (sawing how she glinted) *Penny: -see you, chump! *Rex: (angrily) Come back! I'll find you! I will find you! *Penny: Double stripe! (Rex then falls into the Taffy swamp) *Rex: (angrily) Nowhere to hide. (falls deep into the Taffy pit) Category:Wreck it Ralph scenes Category:Wreck it Ralph parts Category:Parts Category:Scenes